


Build-A-Bear Makes People Anxious

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Nishinoya, Anxious Reader, Baby Yoda - Freeform, Build-A-Bear Workshop, Marriage Proposal, Other, Post-Time Skipish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Summary: Nishinoya and the Reader go to Build-A-Bear workshop together to spend time together before he goes off to travel the world. Nishinoya prepares a surprise for the reader.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Kudos: 29





	Build-A-Bear Makes People Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> Gender Neutral Reader
> 
> Just some fluff for the best libero.

“I haven’t done a build-a-bear in like 10 years,” Nishinoya says and grabs your wrist and drags you to the compact version of a build-a-bear workshop. The same size as every other store in the vast mall outlet.

“10 years is a long time,” you say, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

“I know, right. We have to do one,” he says, looking over his shoulder at you. He smiles bright with a hint of mischievousness.

“We don’t have to do one,” you say as you get to the store and behind a line of other people waiting to do their bears.

“Yeah, we do actually,” he says and drops your wrist. You squint your eyes at him a bit.

“Okay,” you say as a closer to the suspicion that still bubbles inside you. He looks inside the room, wondering what he should get. There were bears all lined up the sidewall with the stuffing machine at the end of the line. There was an Anna and Elsa, Jack and Sally, Baby Yoda, Rey and Kylo Ren, and many others. You have a hard time choosing which one you wanted. There were so many that were cute. You needed one that would look good in your college dorm room. Something that showed your personality but did not say too much. You don’t want to overwhelm people with your obsessions.

“I think I’m gonna get Baby Yoda,” Nishinoya says and points at the little green guy with tan robes on. You laugh at him.

“You wouldn’t even know about Baby Yoda if I didn’t show you The Mandalorian,” you say, slightly covering your laughs from escaping too much. He begins to pout a bit.

“I know that,” but I want one. It’s so cute,” he says and crosses his arms over his chest. You cover your mouth once more to try and keep your laughter bay. He bounces back immediately from his slump. “Which one are you getting?” he asks with his big grin.

“I don’t know. I need something cute but not too much for my dorm room,” you say. He nods at a fast pace.

“That’s true. You need something good. I don’t have to make that tough choice because I won’t have to worry about impressing people at college. You should get Baby Yoda, too,” he says and points at the small guy again like before. You give him a sarcastic look.

“We both can’t get Baby Yoda,” you say as if you’re stating an actual fact that cannot be disputed in any way. “And you’re lucky that you won’t have people judging you when you travel,” just then, the people in front of you move up to pick their bears. Meaning you were next.

“I guess you’d better hurry and pick because we’re up next,” he says, turning to face the line of bears. Shit, you need to pick one. If you pick Sally, you’ll need to have Jack too because they’re a matching set. You don’t really have any interest in getting Rey. Kylo Ren is kind of cute, but he is probably expensive. Anna is a teddy bear with hair, and that looks a bit strange. Elsa is the same way. You could always go with an average bear, but that’s kind of boring and going to build-a-bear is still a special occasion.

“Hey, Y/N,” Nishinoya says, snapping his fingers in front of you. “The lady says we can go now.”

“Oh, okay,” you say. Crap, you still don’t know what you want. You turn to the lady working the line. “Thank you,” you say to her with a small nod.

“No problem,” she says with a mirrored small nod. Nishinoya holds out his hand for yours, and you take it without giving much second thought. He walks straight to the Baby Yoda.

“Oh good, they still have some left,” he says, grabbing the deflated and flat looking guy.

“I think if they didn’t have one, it wouldn’t be on display, right?” you ask, curving your head to the right.

“Yeah, you’d think, but the lady earlier said that there aren’t any Sallys left, but it’s still on display,” he says and uses his thumb to point behind him at the lady. Well, there goes getting Sally and Jack. You can cross them off the list. “Yeah, while you were zoned out, she told me about the ones they do and don’t have. She also said that it was nice that middle schoolers like me are here,” he stiffens at the last part. You give him a pat on the back and a folded lip smile.

“I’m sorry she said that,” you say. “Did you correct her?”

“Of course, I did. I am a proud high school graduate. It upsets me when people say I’m a middle schooler,” he says, pursing his lips forward.

“I know, I know. But you do look kinda young for your age,” you say and shrug.

“The only thing about me that makes me ‘look young’ is that I’m short. That’s it,” he says. Oh dear, he actually mentioned his height. He must really be upset.

“It’s really not a big deal. I mean, we are here for one reason, right?” you say, giving him a small smile.

“You’re right,” he says and raises his Baby Yoda in the air. “Which one did you decide to get?”

“I don’t know yet,” you say, looking around at the bears again. You wait for the aha moment to decide which one you wanted, but it didn’t come. Nishinoya looks behind you at the line of people and squeezes your hand with his.

“I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but the people behind us look a little antsy,” Nishinoya says. You turn to look at the people who were giving you both the impatient mom finger and foot tap combo. You frantically look back at the bears. You didn’t want to keep the other people waiting for much longer. You grab a Baby Yoda as well, thinking it’s the best one for you and for timesaving.

“So, you did pick Baby Yoda, huh?” Nishinoya says with a small smirk. You playfully hit his arm.

“I had to pick one quickly, or else the people behind were gonna stare me down to death,” you say.

“Come on, they weren’t that scary. I would have protected you,” he says and lets go of your hand to point at his chest.

“I know, I know,” you say, covering your mouth again. You both walk over to the small speaker station that makes sounds when the speaker is squeezed--the other important part of building a bear.

“You have to The Mandalorian soundtrack for yours,” he says, pointing to the logo on the screen.

“Are you sure? There’s another one for Baby Yoda too,” you press the other one, and the computer gives you indiscernible baby sounds and babbles. The stock sound effect of baby noises. “Yeah, theme song.”

“Oh yeah,” he says.

You grab the small speaker in the shape of a paw and scan it to make the theme song the sound. When the little speaker is squeezed, a 30 second sound of the theme song will play. Way better than stock baby sounds.

“All right, onto the stuffing,” he says and pushes you to the stuffing station.

“Wait-” you say.

“Nope, we gotta hurry because of the people,” he says.

The girl at the stuffing station looked like she was your age.

“Hi there,” she says. The giant tank of fluff looked good enough to sleep in.

“Hey,” Nishinoya waves. He looks at you and gestures towards the girl with his eyes.

“Oh, right,” you say. You walk closer to the girl, and she grabs your Baby Yoda and the small paw speaker.

“Don’t forget to pick a heart,” she says and points to the side of the tank with a small bowl of hearts. You have the option to pick a picnic blanket patterned heart or an all-red heart. You choose the red heart. She puts the small paw speaker in the Baby Yoda hand and shoves his back into a steel tube. She presses down on a pedal and activates the fluff machine. The Baby Yoda begins to rise from its previous hunched and flat state.

“So, what are you guys in for? We don’t get a lot of people over five years old these days,” the girl says while your Baby Yoda comes to life. You both laugh at her joke.

“Actually, we saw the store and thought we should get some build-a-bears,” Nishinoya says.

“You said we should come here,” you say and give him a sarcastic smile.

“Oh right, anyway, we’re tying to spend as much time together as we possibly can before the summer is over,” Nishinoya says and scratches the back of his neck, his smile fading a bit.

“Oh, why is that?” the girl asks, almost done with your Baby Yoda. You both look at each other before he continues.

“Well, we’re both going away after the summer. I’m going to travel the world before I go to college, and Y/N is going straight to college,” he says, and you nod.

“Oh, wow,” the girl says. “I’ll take the heart now.”

“Oh, right,” you say and hand her the heart. She puts it inside.

“Oh, man, I forgot to ask. Do you want your bear to have a scent?” the girl asks. She points to the side of her against the tank’s stacks of scents. The soda scent catches both your eyes.

“I’ll take the soda scent,” you point to the soda scent third from the top.

“Good choice, that one is very popular,” she says.

“I’m not surprised. Soda is the best smell in the whole world,” Nishinoya says. The girl and you giggle. The girl grabs it and puts the scent inside along with the heart. She stitches it up and hands it to you. She turns to Nishinoya, and as he’s about to give her his Baby Yoda when he jerks it back towards himself.

“Oh crap, I forgot to make a sound, too,” he says. He turns to you. “You go on ahead and purchase yours, okay? I’m gonna do the sound for mine,” he says. You look at the girl, and you both just shrug it off.

You didn’t see a need for your Baby Yoda to have an outfit because it had a tan robe on already. So, you just proceeded to the checkout. The total ended up being $35. Not too bad; when you were younger, your parents always made it seem like build-a-bear was way more expensive than it actually is. Going to a build-a-bear workshop was considered a great reward and highly valuable as a kid. After you pay, you turn to see that Nishinoya is still working on his small paw speaker. Surely, he picked the theme song too. He asks the girl at the stuffing station to help with the sound machine. There was a bit of a crowd where he held up the line to get his sound.

You didn’t want to distract him more by walking over, so you waited for him at the opening next to the giant bear statue. Your Baby Yoda peaking its head out of the bag, also watching Nishinoya try to figure out the sound machine with the stuffer girl. After five minutes of what seemed like a struggle, he finally went with the girl to the stuffing station. He picked out the the soda scent just like you did, and the girl began stuffing his Baby Yoda. They talk while she fills up his plush, and he turns over to where you’re standing and waves. You jump up and wave back. He laughs at your nervous jump. You begin to laugh at your own ridiculousness. He turns around to the girl and grabs his Baby Yoda after she stitches it up. He speed walks over to the checkout and purchases his plush. After he pays, he walks over to you and grabs your bag with your Baby Yoda.

“Come on, let’s go get food at the food court,” he says. You both walk down to the elevator and press the button to the last floor. Before anyone else could come inside the elevator too, you press the close door button at lighting speed. You puff out air when the doors close with just the two of you.

“Hey, did you know that you can make a custom sound for your build-a-bear?” he says, rubbing the back of his neck and looking to the side.

“No, I didn’t know that,” you say, looking at him and then to his bag. “What kind of sound did you make?”

“Oh, nothing too special,” he says and jerks the bag away from your sight and behind him.

“Is that right?” you say and try to grab the bag with his Baby Yoda, but he moves it out of your reach at the last second.

“Yup. But you can’t hear it right now,” he says. You purse your face at him, and he pretends to ignore it. “Anyway, the elevator’s open, so let’s go get some food.” He walks out of the elevator with you close behind.

“Where do you want to go?” you say as you catch up beside him. He puts his hand on his chin as if in a thinking motion.

“I could go for some McDonalds right about now,” he says and notices McDonalds near the elevator. He looks at you and then back at the McDonalds.

“Yes, we can get Happy Meals,” you say. He jumps up for joy.

“Hey, you go find us a seat, and I’ll get the food, okay?” he says, pointing over to the tables. You nod and grab the two bags from him, and turn to find an empty table that’s close by.

After walking for a bit, you find a table close by but still is not in the sea of other people. Not in the mosh pit of tables practically inches apart from each other. You sit down with the bags next to you and pull out your phone. Before you play a game of Among Us, you look over at Nishinoya’s Baby Yoda. You wonder what kind of sound he decided to make for his. You grab it from the bag and place it on the table. You really shouldn’t pry. It is his Baby Yoda and not yours. He did say, ‘you can’t hear it right now.’ Meaning he wants you to hear it at some point. So, why not right now? No, you shouldn’t. You should wait until he says you should. Although, usually, you would’ve gone with him in line for the food. And with that conclusion, you pick the little guy up and squeeze his hand.

“Hey, little monster,” the Baby Yoda says in Nishinoya’s voice. “I know this is kind of sudden, and you aren’t expecting this, but I didn’t know any other way to tell you. I’ve loved you since the first moment I met you. I know that’s cliché as hell, but it’s true. I think when I hit you in the face with the volleyball, it was fate, and I’m sorta thankful it happened. So, with that all being said. Will you marry me?” you feel goosebumps flooding your entire body and the blood rushing to your heart and face. You drop the Baby Yoda back on the table, and your hands are still out as if you’re still holding it. Your hands shake slightly, and you blink like your life depended on it. Did that thing say what you think it said?

“Hey, watcha doing?” Nishinoya perks up a few feet in front of you with two happy meals. You put the Yoda back in the bag.

“Nothing,” you say and turn to look at him. He sees through your act.

“Woah, seriously, what’s up?” he asks with a more concerned tone. You shake your head as he sets the food down on the table and sits across from you.

“Nothing, I was just listening to the Baby Yoda of mine,” you say, gesturing to his Yoda and not yours.

“Okay. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re all flustered and freaked out,” he says.

“Freaked out? I’m not freaked out. Do I look freaked out? I’m not freaked out. Maybe the people around us are kinda giving a little anxiety, but other than that, I feel totally great. I’m not freaked out in the slightest,” you say, talking at max speed. He just stares at you. You try to give him a wavering smile, but he knows you too well. He looks over his Baby Yoda and then back at you. He narrows his eyes at you, and you pretend not to notice. He grabs at the Baby Yoda quickly before you can stop him.

“You’re sure this one is yours?” he asks, still narrowing his eyes at you.

“Yup. Absolutely. So, there’s no reason to look at it now because we’re about to start eating,” you say, looking down at the food. He still wasn’t convinced and pressed down on Baby Yoda’s hand. We both listen to the message in silence.

“This was-” he begins but you cut him off.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to listen to it. I was really curious, and you were kinda making it sound like a big deal. I mean, you brought it up earlier, and I couldn’t help but wonder what the message was, and I-”

“Y/N,” he says, stopping you from going off. “It’s okay. It’s really okay that you heard it,” he puts the Baby Yoda back in the bag before continuing. “I would’ve preferred you waited, but...I guess this is fine too,” he looks away from you and looks at something to the side. “You don’t have to say anything right now. I was planning to give you the Baby Yoda right before I left. I was planning to switch them on you at the last minute and call you later to hear your answer. Now that I say that plan out loud now though, it sounds really stupid,” he looks back at the food and laughs.

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” you say and look at him

“You don’t?” he says and looks up to meet your eyes.

“Not at all,” you shake your head.

“That’s a relief. Although, I think it’s better that we are together because I don’t have to call you to know if you say yes or not,” he says.

“Yeah, that does seem a little strange,” you say, looking at the Happy Meals that are somewhat forgotten about.

“So, what’s your answer?” he perks up. Even in a kind of tense situation, he can still be cheerful.

“My answer?” you go back to him again, and he nods. “Uh, I...I...guess I wasn’t expecting that. I...do want to marry you,” you mutter at the Happy Meal.

“Really?” he shouts. The people closest to you look at the two of you, and you feel your temperature rise in your whole body. He looks at the people with a reassuring smile, and they turn back to themselves.

“Yeah, because I feel the same way. I have loved you since you knocked me out with the volleyball,” you say, and he laughs.

“I’m really glad. Oh shit,” he jumps up in his seat.

“What?” you ask.

“I forgot to get an engagement ring,” he says, putting his hands over his face.

“It’s okay. We can get one later. I’m just glad you asked me before you left,” you say. He removes his hands and sits back up again.

“Yeah, me too,” he says.


End file.
